Hadhayosh
| challenge = 5 | environment = Warm hills & desert | source = The Jackal's Price | page = 82-83 }} Beast of legend the Hadhayosh were created by a forgotten god who forged their molten hides. Rumour has it the body of one of these creatures grants the divine right to rule, can gain the attention of the Gods or grant eternal life. Appearance The Hadhayosh resembles a gigantic ox with skin of burnished brass and a mane of pure flames. From its head grow six enormous horns with one pair facing away like the normal horns of an ox while the other two sets curve towards its front like the horns of some fell demon. These creature all share the exact same proportions giving more evidence to the theory that Hadhayosh were created by a very precise god of the forge. Each Hadhayosh is exactly fifty two feet tall at the shoulder and each weighs precisely fifty seven tons. Habitat & Ecology Despite there vast size and incredible power hadhayosh behave in a docile manner very similar to the mundane ox. For the most part they simply wander the world grazing, though when they are threatened they do become ferocious though normally only the mightiest dragon would dare challenge them. For the most part the hadhayosh simply roam around eating though their behaviour while doing this is interesting. Firstly they seem to require a tiny amount of food for a creature so vast requiring the foliage of only a few trees to keep them going for weeks, they also posses an uncanny ability to gain sustenance from any liquid they drink including red hot magma. Secondly whenever they wander they seem to prefer to avoid visiting places they have visited before leaving it at least a year before returning to any given spot but just as often never return to the same place twice. Myths and Legends Many myths and legends have developed about the rare and mysterious hadhayosh. So rare are they that even a brief sighting of one is considered an extremely good omen (despite their size and stupidity occasionally bringing destruction to the areas they visit). Hadhayosh are believed to be sensitive to the will of the Gods and as such are hugely valued if captured alive for their divine connection. Similarly the blood of a hadhayosh is believed to be divine and is believed to grant the divine right to rule to any who drink it. In the past several desert rulers have chosen their successor by decreeing that the son who slays a hadhayosh shall be his successor. Even though this practice is far less common now there are few better indicated of a persons courage and abilities than being able to bring down one of these mighty beasts. According to the myths of many cultures hadhayosh are often the favoured beasts of burden of the Gods. Legends attribute many different demigods and deities as owning vast herds of these creatures and several tales are told of heroes willing to risk there wrath by audaciously stealing one of these beast or who gain the Gods favour by returning one. Gorum, the Lord in Iron is known for using these creatures to drive the massive gears of his forge. The last rumour relating to the Hadhayosh is that they can grant eternal life. It is said that using the rare herb haoma and a secret formula one can create an elixir that grants eternal life, the only thing that comes even close to this power is the sun orchid elixir which merely slows the ageing process. Some believe this is why the hadhayosh are so rare, as they have been hunted nearly to extinction by those seeking everlasting life. Abilities ; Frightful Charge : The sight of a hadhayosh charging is so terrifying it often freezes its opponent with fear. ; Godforged Horns : The horns of the hadhayosh have an incredible ability to damage creature resistant to most sorts of damage. ; Heat : The hadhayosh generates such an intense heat that merely touching it can be extremely hazardous. ; Stench : Hadhayosh have a unique stench that most weaker creatures find repulsive and sickening. References Category:Magical beasts Category:CR 18 creatures Category:Neutral creatures